


Promises

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [16]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: They don't make promises.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).

> Today's prompt was 'promises'
> 
> The ficlet runs a bit more on the angsty side but oh well, at least I wrote something xD

They don't make promises.

They know better.

No matter the respect they hold for each other, no matter the deep affection that have developed between them over the decades of chance meetings and not so coincidental rendezvous, their loyalties lie first and foremost with their respective agencies. With their home countries.

They also don't make any promises because they don't  _ need _ them.

Even before they had accepted the truth about themselves, they had understood each other. Because they are spies, because they are not looking for any kind of recognition. Because they do not kid themselves that they are silent heroes.

They are only doing what needs to be done. They are no saints.

Because there is a part of themselves they will always have to hide. And it isn't the cold-blooded monster they only let out on the hardest missions.

Quite the opposite in fact.

No one would expect the soft way they kiss each other whenever it is safe for them to do so.

The way their fingers linger on skin in the darkness of the rooms they share.

How they cling to each other as long as the night they've stolen isn't over.

No one would believe that if the other would only  _ ask _ , they would betray everything they stand for.

Or, at the very least, they'll think about it.

So no, they don't make any promises.

Not with words anyway.


End file.
